Heartbreaker
by SkyPie7
Summary: When Courtney runs away, she joins a gang under the lead of the imfamous Duncan and things are going great. But when sparks fly between them, what happens when someone has Courtney marked for murder? CxD, BxG, GxT, full summary inside, TDI never happened.
1. The Final Straw

Heartbreaker

**Some of you have read my other story, but this idea popped into my head, and I can't get it out. The other story is discontinued, but try something like 'Total Drama Comeback' by 'The Kobold Necromancer'. If you don't think it will be good, just to let you know, it has more than 1000 reviews! So try it! Or, 'Total Duncan Island' but I don't know who wrote it. ANYWAY, on with the story!**

**FULL SUMMARY: When Courtney's boyfriend dumps her, her life turns from bad to worse. So she does what anyone would do in the face of a wild and drunk dad and a divorced mother, she runs away with her friend Bridgett, who was orphaned at the young age of 3. Shortly later, Courtney and Bridgett join the gang 'Night Hawks' under the lead of the infamous Duncan. Things are going great, but when sparks fly between Courtney and Duncan, thought she would deny it, what happens when someone has Courtney marked for murder? TDI never happened. Contains CxD, side BxG and GxT. THANKS AND READ ON! **

**Bold means flash back**

_Italics means thought._

Normal means…normal.

{Brackets mean someone else on the other end of the phone.}

_How…How could he?! I…I thought he actually liked me! _Courtney wipes a tear from her face.

_All those other times, when he was with other girls, I let him off. Only because I thought… I thought we had something real going on. _Courtney picks herself up and wanders on down to the creek.

_And because, with them, it was just first base. Usual stuff. I guess I thought that he was too nice to say no when THEY asked HIM, not the other way around! But with Chrissie two months ago it was almost second base, I should have taken the hint, when he was undoing Chrissie's bra strap. He said that she was in tears when he said that he was dating me, but I saw the way he looked at the much hotter and revealing shirt of Chrissie, the way he never looks at me. Ohhh…But why NOW? My life was bad enough. My dad is crazy and drunk, my mom is getting divorced, and even though I will live with her, it won't be for another two months, but I could always go to my boyfriend's house to stay when my father got to rough. _

Courtney throws a stone in the creek, and then sniffles. _I guess I wasn't good enough…Ugg pull your self together, Courtney! You deserve better than him!_*RING*Courtney's phone interrupts her thoughts. "Yes-" {GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU LOUSY DAUGHTER OF A'" (Courtney's dad.) "Calm down honey, Courtney dear, you best be coming home now, your dad's in a…mood. I'm leaving for a trip soon, so I want you to be good, o.k.? (Courtney's mom.)} "Yes mom." {Good girl! O.k. Bye!}

Courtney shuts her phone, when Bridgett walks up. "Hey, Court! Thought I might see you here!" Bridgett was pretty, for one that lives in a tree. Bridgett's parents died at her third year birthday party. She was in a foster care for a good 12 years of her life, before she ran away. She has been living in the woods next to the creek in the park. Courtney and Bridgett have been friends for awhile now.

"Hey, my dad's drunk again. I think I might not see you for a while." Courtney sighed. "Don't worry. I'll be around. Besides, if things get to rough, you can move in with me." Bridgett joked. Courtney seriously had considered that before, but she had always had 'his' house to go to. But now, the thought had actually crossed her mind. To run away.

"Well, Bye Bridge." Courtney says. "Yeah, bye Court, see ya tomorrow?" Bridgett responds. "Um… Oh, yeah!" Courtney answers. Courtney walks down the road to a large white house. "THERE YOU ARE, YOU RAT! WHERE WERE YOU? YOUR MOM LEFT THREE HOURS AGO! YOU ARE TO LIVE WITH ME, YOU GOT THAT? YOU WILL FOLLOW MY RULES! NOW GO DO THE DISHES AND WHEN YOU'RE DONE, FOLD THE LAUNDRY! NOW, YOU BLASTED WRENCH!" Courtney groaned. Mom must have left already and Dad was still here before he left for his club. Courtney walked in, washed a cup, and poured a soda. When she reached for a straw, the last one, she was slapped across the face.

"I SAID FOLD THE LAUNDRY AFTER YOU WASHED THE DISHES. AND DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT LAST STRAW, OR YOU WILL HAVE TO BUY MORE! YOU GOT THAT MAGGOT?!" Pain was streaming into Courtney's face. She grabbed a pill from the nearby medicine cabinet, and threw one into her dad's mouth. He immediately slumped down and Courtney raced into her room. The pill would only last for a couple minutes, so she had to act quickly.

Throwing her credit card and her father's credit card along with her wallet, several articles of clothing, and a blanket into a bag, she threw open a window and jumped out the window just in time to see her father slam open the door. "IF YOU DARE RUN AWAY, IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU WILL WISH YOU HADN'T BEEN BORN! YOU HEAR ME! NEVER!" Courtney looked back, and then jumped out the window. She stopped and thought about her birth.

**Courtney was thirteen and asked her mom why she even liked Dad. This was after Courtney was slapped by her dad because he was drunk again. Courtney's mom confessed that she was 21 when she met her father and he was a student at the college. 'It was love at first sight…' her mom sighed, looking dreamy. But then he joined the gang Bloody Raptors, and things went down hill from there. At first it was small, him coming home later and later, then he started smelling like drugs. Finally, he started hiding them down in the cellar. But the first time he hit Courtney was when he came home at 3:00 a.m. and Courtney, 7, asked if he was o.k. because he was looking weird. He said, 'What do you think, you ratty hoe?' and then slapped her. She had then expanded her vocabulary to include words that would make adults wince in pain due to her dad. But then, a month ago, her mom filed a divorce. But the worst would yet to come…**

Her mother sadly informed her that she would be staying with her father. This made Courtney weep for hours. Back to the present: Courtney hid under her window until her father left for his gang. Then she walked to the front of her house, and using the spray can she snatched from the counter, she spray painted one word in permanent spray:

'HEARTBREAKER'

Then she ran, and never, ever, looked back.


	2. What Really Happened

Heartbreaker

**YAY! So many reviews and favorite alerts and subscriptions! I can't believe it! Thank you all! Thanks to tdicrazy and missplaya** **for me to their favorites list! Angel360-Devil0, iluvtdiandtdaitsmylife, Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever and KatieX0X0 for adding me to their Story Alert subscription! Sorry for the wait, I just can't make it up for you.**

**Answers to some reviews:**

**tdicrazy:**** Thanks! And you rock!**

**Amethyst Ocean:**** Wow, don't worry! I will continue this story, have no doubt!**

**Temari's ****Angle: ****O.k. thanks for taking the time to read this! I will try not to let you down! **

**Here I'll list the gangs and who you know is in them:**

**Night Hawks****- Duncan, Courtney, Bridgett, Geoff, Gwen, Trent**

**Dark Eagles****- Heather, Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, LeShawna **

**Black Falcons****- Chris, Chef Hatchet, Kris, Hil, Maria**

**Bloody Raptors****- Dan, Aaron, Greg, Wyatt, Brat, Jessica **

**Dan is Courtney's dad. The rest are just random names, except the TDI cast. My shout outs:**

**To the readers:**** I owe you my words. Without you I could never form a story.**

**To the reviewers:**** I owe you my story. Without you, my ideas would remain in my brain, until they explode. You don't want that, now, do you?**

**To 'The Kobold Necromancer': ****I owe you everything. Without you I would have never found FanFiction. Your stories are amazing, and I humble at your god-like writing. Without you I would have nothing to live for. Keep on writing! People, if you want a really good story, check out 'The Kobold Necromancer's story 'Total Drama Comeback'. It has more than 400, 000 words and more than 1000 reviews. Then check out some of his other stories. You won't be disappointed. **

**Bold means time change, or flash back. **

_Italic means thoughts._

Normal means…normal.

**Chapter 2: What really happened**

Courtney ran and ran, until she couldn't feel her legs. She was so tired, not just from running, but from everything. _How could my life turn so bad? I thought I had it all: a loving boyfriend, a caring mom whose getting divorced, but now, I've lost it. _Courtney slowed to a stop not a moment to soon. She had just reached the peak of the tallest hill in her town, The Rosebey Grave. It was given its name because Mr. Rosebey and his wife were walking for a stroll, when the fell over this hill, a 50 feet high hill. Courtney sat down and watched the sunset.

_No way could they find me here. Only Bridgett and I know the way up…Bridgett, she still doesn't understand why I dumped 'him'. Well, maybe I should tell her how it all happened. _

**"What is the answer to the area of a circle if the radius is four feet?" Mr. Mathews calls out. Most people aren't looking, or paying attention. **_**Wow, I never realized how few kids we have. Lets see whose actually paying any attention…Owen, I am not sure how that tubby kid got into advanced math, he's to busy writing a letter to the cafeteria to ask for free ice cream every Friday…Katie and Sadie, the share a brain, both their answers are the same and they wear the same ridiculous stickers all over our school uniform, they are too busy passing notes to each other…DJ, he seems pretty smart, he knows his animals, but he's reading a nature book…Nicole, she is pretty nice, she is my friend and she's pretty smart, but she's too busy doodling, …and Noah. I have to admit, he's pretty cute, and smart. You don't find that often. He's the only one who is listening to Mr. Mathews besides me… Uh oh, Mr. Mathews is looking at me. Bet he wants me to answer a question he can't get. **_

**"Courtney! What is the answer to the area of a circle if the radius is four feet?" Mr. Mathews, Courtney's math teacher, called out to her. **_**God, I hate math. At least it is the last period of the day. **_**"Umm, is it 50.24 feet squared?" Courtney asked. "Hrmm… Yes it is" Mr. Mathews grumpily says. He doesn't like students beating him at math. **_**Well, it's not my fault that he is slow and I am fast. He asked me, what else am I going to do if he doesn't want the answer? **_**Mr. Mathews was Courtney's least favorite teacher. RING! "Finally, the bell rings!" Courtney mutters to herself. "Class, I want six inches on how to find the area of a circle and how this applies to real life. Class dismissed." **

**Mr. Mathews give the class homework, **_**again! **_**Everyday this week, he has given them homework, Monday: six inches on who discovered the foot. Tuesday: twelve inches on how the foot was an improper measurement and how it was changed. Wednesday: a foot and a half on who discovered the formula for pi and how they discovered it. And now today, Thursday: six inches on how to find the area of a circle and how it applies to real life. Just great! Not.**

**Courtney is one of the first to leave, not wanting to be left alone with Mr. Mathews. At her locker, in the eleventh grade hall, number 11307, she runs into her boyfriend, Justin. "Oh, hey, Justin." Courtney stutters. Every time she's with Justin, she starts to stutter. If Justin notices it, he doesn't say. **

**"Hey, Courtney, babe. Want to come over to my house after school?" **_**God, those deep, perfect blue eyes…I could lose myself in them…**_** "Wa- Oh, o.k." Courtney snaps out of her daydreaming. "See you then." As Justin walks away, several girls are following him with their eyes, and one, a long blonde haired girl with a large rack, walked up to him, and asked him something Courtney couldn't here, something like, "Could… Yeah, she… Today?...That's great!... k, bye!" Courtney, a little jealous, watches the blonde girl walk back to a long raven colored haired girl, who might just be the devil, for all Courtney knows about how evil she is. **

**Courtney tries to catch what they are saying, but she can only here fragments, "He said…at the…tonight…" "What…today…OK…good work…" Suddenly, the bell rang and Courtney was jerked from her spying. Quickly shoving her stuff in her locker, she walks out of the door. **

**Taking a detour to her house to drop of her stuff and change outfits, Courtney climbs through the window so she doesn't have to face her dad yet. Quickly changing out of her school uniform, a blue skirt and a white blouse with the school symbol, a lion, on it, into something more casual, a pare of jeans and a tight red shirt. Checking her hair in the mirror one more time, Courtney climbs out the window and starts walking to Justin's house. The closer she gets, the more it sounds like there are other people in Justin's room…**_**But he wouldn't, not today…Would he?**_

**Courtney quickly climbs up the wall outside of Justin's room, just as she has done so many other times, but none with this much forbidding. Hoisting herself up onto the window seat, she peers into the brightly lit room. It seems abandoned. Here was a four poster bed, with golden-brown sheets, a small but handsome legged dresser, and posters everywhere. A few are of Justin himself at different places, a few are of other girls, and one is of Courtney arm in arm with Justin, in the school dance a few weeks ago. But catching sight of this, Courtney realizes that she isn't alone: Unnoticed until now, Courtney finds Justin and Heather in lip lock so fierce, it was like they were glued together. **

**Tears fill Courtney's eyes as her mind goes into a deep and disturbing argument:**

_**Dump him.**_

_**But…there have been other times like this, and I didn't then…**_

_**Exactly, OTHER times. Dump him.**_

_**But he doesn't even know I'm here…**_

_**That's the point, to figure out how he acts about you when you're not around. **_

_**Maybe, I should talk to them and-**_

_**And what? See what excuses he comes up with this time?**_

_**…**_

_**'She started it' 'She was crying' 'My lips have a mind of their own' 'She's kissing me' All lame excuses. **_

_**Fine, but first I am going to let him know I'm here.**_

_**Nothing I say will change that?**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**Well, good luck getting them out of that lip lock. I've seen people who are holding on for their life not have as strong a grip as that. **_

_**Yeah, well…**_

**Courtney slips through the window, as sits down on the window pane on the inside, staring at the couple, arms crossed. With a sound like a plunger being drawn from a toilet, they break apart. "Ahh, Justin, you are a good kisser- COURTNEY!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Heather screams, looking terrified. Justin, on the other hand, looked sheepish and wouldn't meet Courtney's eyes. "Hmm, I could ask you the same thing, **_**Heather**_**" Courtney tries to put as much hate in those last two syllables as she could. Apparently Heather could feel the hate radiating from Courtney, because she takes a step backwards, "W-Well, Justin was just telling me how good a kisser you are, a-and I wanted to see if h-he was good, too…" Heather stammers. **

**Courtney, raising an eyebrow, frowns. "Courtney, babe, you're still my girl. It's just-" Justin starts. "Just what? Your lips have a mind of their own? She was crying a river and you were building a bridge to get over it? Well, can I use that bridge because I am **_**over you!?" **_**With that Courtney jumps from the window and walks away, as if she didn't have a care in the world. Behind her, she could here Justin calling, "Courtney, babe, Courtney, this isn't what it looks like." But, oh no, she didn't give a damn in the world. **

*sigh* Bridgett would have to know before she gets some false ideas from the rumors that were sure to spread. I mean no one has _ever _dumped Justin. Until now.

**Me: Horrible.**

**Courtney: No its' not.**

**Me: So sad.**

**Duncan: What are you talking about?**

**Me: What are you talking about?**

**Courtney: Your story.**

**Me: Oh, I was talking about these nachos. Someone forgot to put cheese on them.**

**Duncan: **_**Oh, how sad. **_

**Me: I know, right. **

**Izzy: /swings in from a vine/ WEEEE! Read and review people!**

**Courtney: …Where did she get the vine?**


	3. The Truth is a Golden Thing

Heartbreaker

**I am SO sorry! From the deepest part of my heart! Please forgive me! Thank you if you are still reading this FanFiction! I am undeserving of your faithfulnes. I'm back! Sorry for the wait my mom grounded me from using the computers for the rest of the month, so I'm writing in between the times she was gone. So it might be slow going. So my usual shout outs:**

**To the readers: ****You rock!**

**To the reviewers:**** You rock my soxs!**

**To the Kobold Necromancer and Winter-Rea- ****You all rock my world!**

**Yay for Jazmeister for adding me to their favorite story list! Yay for tdicrazy for adding me to their Story Alert subscription. Yay for tdicrazy for adding me to their Favorite Authors list! **

**Reviews:**

**tdicrazy****: Wow, you don't know how much that means to me! I will keep writing for the sake of my readers, my reviewers, and chocolate! **

**Amethyst Ocean:**** Yep. I like drama! =)**

**Lilypop101:**** Don't worry; this story will take a dark turn no one would ever suspect! Except me! Muahahahahah! **

**P.S. I like nachos! /happily eats nachos/**

**Gangs:**

**Night Hawks****- Duncan, Courtney, Bridgett, Geoff, Gwen, Trent, Izzy, Ezekiel **

**Dark Eagles****- Heather, Justin, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, LeShawna **

**Black Falcons****- Chris, Chef Hatchet, Kris, Hil, Maria**

**Bloody Raptors****- Dan, Aaron, Greg, Wyatt, Brat, Jessica **

**And on with the show!**

(This is just after Courtney is leaving The Rosebey Grave, the tallest hill in Courtney's town.)

A pair of light blue eyes peer out from behind a bush, watching. Courtney is slowly walking down to the creek in the park so she can tell Bridgett what happened. Courtney doesn't notice the eyes watching her, but she keeps glancing back, as if she thinks she's being followed. The blue eyes, still watching, blink back and forth still there but always moving. Courtney, eager to leave the forest, speeds things up and tries taking a shortcut that Justin told her about.

It wasn't a very good short cut.

Courtney changes paths to a less worn path that leads to the town. But all too soon, the path ends and so does the hill itself. Courtney, surprised, would have fallen, except someone grabbed her from behind and jerked her back onto the hill. Courtney turns to thank her saver, but they are no more. Puzzled, Courtney walks back onto the old path and continues on down, not noticing the bright blue eyes, now watching again, following her.

_Wow…I thought I was a goner…I wonder who saved me…I would have thanked them greatly, maybe given them something…Maybe they- _"Whoa!" Courtney runs into Mrs. Violet. Mrs. Violet is a tall women with tanned skin and odd, yet pretty, purple eyes. She runs the flower shop down town. "Here Courtney," Mrs. Violet says, giving Courtney a hand. "Uh, thanks. Sorry about that…" Courtney sheepishly mumbles. Mrs. Violet laughs. "No, no dear. It's quite alright. It's quite, quite alright." Mrs. Violet assures Courtney. "Well, thanks. I, uhh, better be going now, so see you." Courtney says. "Bye, dear! Don't be a stranger!" Mrs. Violet yells over her shoulder.

_Wow…I wonder if her eyes were born like that or if they are contacts or if they happened in some sort of accident. Maybe she is the one- _Again Courtney jerked out of her thoughts. This time she ran into someone she doesn't know: A tall guy around her age with bright blue eyes. "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't see you," Courtney apologizes. "Ahh, don't worry, princess. It's a quite common mistake." _This guy is calling me names! _Courtney's eyes narrowed, "My name is Courtney, so don't call me 'Princess, nitwit." "Nitwit? Believe me, I've been called worse. Yeah, nice to meet you princess, but there is a bank I've got to rob so…" _UGG! Stupid ogre! Walks right into me, then calls me names…I wouldn't be surprised if he did rob a bank. And what's with that Mohawk? Is he trying to look cool?! Stupid-_

"Courtney! COURTNEY! Come on! Snap out of it!" Bridgett was standing right in front of Courtney.

"Oh, sorry about that, but you to would be thinking hard if you almost died." Courtney responds.

"DIED!? Courtney, tell me what happened. So Courtney did. "So then I was walking back, and I tried a short cut that Just- someone had told me about. So I was walking but suddenly the hill stopped. I didn't even notice, because it stopped so suddenly, and I would have fallen to my death, if it hadn't been for someone who pulled me back."

"But why-" Bridgett starts. "But, before you ask, I didn't see anyone when I tuned around." Courtney interrupted. "No, but why were you up there in the first place?" Bridgett asks. "Um, well…" Courtney gives a weak smile. "You see…"

"He didn't!" gasped Bridgett. "Yeah, then I went home after meeting you here. Guess what?" Courtney asked. "What?" Bridgett asked. "My mom left, and my dad was being obnoxious, so I was just feed up with all of it." Courtney answered. "You mean…"

"Yep, I ran away!" Courtney smiled. "But where are you going now?" asked a stunned Bridgett. "Well, I thought I could hang out at your place for a little bit, and then I'm going into town." Courtney shrugged then got up. "You are always welcome at my place. Remember, you helped me set it up!" Bridgett followed Courtney into the forest. "Yeah…I remember…"

"**I'm sorry Courtney, I'd love to have Bridgett stay with us, but I don't want to be responsible if she gets hurt." Courtney's mom, a tall and slender woman with long brown hair and tanned skin that almost seemed to glow, looked sadly at the eager Courtney. **

"**But Mom…She has nowhere else to go!" Courtney protested. "Please, Mrs. Wyatt!" begged Bridgett. "No, I'm sorry, Bridgett, but if you get hurt, I can't be responsible. Now run along and play." And with that Courtney's mom walked away to greet her husband. **

"**Yikes! Dad's home! We better run!" Courtney grabbed Bridgett's hand and pulled her outside into the forest. "I'm sorry, Bridgett, that you can't stay." Courtney apologized. "Don't be sad. I could find somewhere else to live." Bridgett shrugged. **

"**Yeah…Bridge! I have an idea! Follow me!" Again, Courtney grabbed Bridgett's hand and pulled her along deeper into the forest. "Look!" Courtney was practically yelling in excitement. In front of the two friends was a giant tree that branched out about ten feet above the ground forming a sort-of platform. **

**"Umm…What am I looking at?" Bridgett asks. "Bridgett, doesn't that platform thing look rather flat and stable? And big enough for a small house?" Courtney answers impatiently. "And…Oh. Oh! A tree house!" Bridgett catches on. "Now you get it! I figured you'd like it because it was in the forest in Nature, and all. I have some wood and tools and I can buy what ever else you need!" Courtney offers. "That'd be great! Thanks, Court, you're a real friend!" Bridgett thanks. **

**-A WEEK LATER-**

**"Wow, Courtney, this looks great!" Bridgett says. You can't even recognize the tree house. It looks completely different from when they first found it, like red to black. The platform was still there, but there was a bunch of walls around it and a roof made of branches and leafs woven together. There was a ladder to climb up, but it was partially hidden by some vines that Bridgett and Courtney threw over it to try and hide it. Also, a solar panel was attached to the tree house.**

**The inside was small, but cozy: There was a little bed in one corner and a box of batteries to power the walkie talkie that Bridgett had. There was a bookshelf and a little cage to keep animals. In another corner was a TV powered by the solar panel and there were three bean bags in front of it. There was a basket filled with food like berries and fruit, but outside there was a little fire so Bridgett can roast her fruit. There was also a small table in a corner and two small chairs. **

**"Here are the final touches!" Courtney says as she places a drawer filled with clothes and blankets next to the bed. "Wow…just…wow…Thanks, Court!" **

Now it looks nothing like then, several years ago. The wood is slightly breaking, and most of the furniture has the worn look. Also, Bridgett has added her own touch: Many posters of animals and surfing, a surfboard in the corner, blue paint on the floor, and a little box that says, "Save the Whales". "Thanks Bridgett, I won't be here long." Courtney apologizes, looking over the room. "No, you can stay! I like having company." Bridgett says. "Here, you can have these and sleep in the bean bag. It's really comfortable." Bridgett hands Courtney a blanket and a pillow and shows her to the bean bag next to the TV. "Ahh…" Courtney yawns. "Well, good night, Bridge." "Good night Courtney." Bridgett responds.

Courtney's dreams were filled with Heather and Justin, and Mrs. Violet and the tall blue-eyed stranger, and falling and falling down a cliff while Justin and Heather laugh at her. It was not a peaceful night.


End file.
